


Everything's a Gamble

by lola_writes_things



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola_writes_things/pseuds/lola_writes_things
Summary: Some old Destiny (1) Cayde/warlock. Half done but inspiration kinda fizzled out. Will update with next chapter if I can.





	Everything's a Gamble

The Tower was quiet, only the few mandatory guardians remained to protect the base. Inside the Vanguard representatives remained at their posts, vigilant until every last guardian came home. Ikora and Zavala were running coms personally for a few of the missions that night leaving them occupied in their own spaces. Cayde 6 on the other hand, he trusted his hunters and other guardians that were on loan to know their jobs well enough to not have to babysit them 24/7. There was one very important mission on the other hand that was bothering him. Well the mission wasn’t important per se just a routine get the info get out, but it mattered to him because of the guardian on that detail. A warlock, but not just any warlock, the warlock that put a stop to the Black Garden, the Vault of Glass and the numerous other heroic exploits they’ve done. He was sure he could list them all. It wasn’t just that though not to Cayde, most warlocks -to him- were the stuffy stuck up scholarly type that didn’t know when to shut up, this one though... Yeah he liked this one, not that he’d ever admit it out loud at least.

They’re late, warlocks are never late, fashionably late but not three hours on an info run. He shuffled the cards in his hands, a nervous tick. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought if he should place their memory to a card as well. Quickly dismissing the thought he ordered his ghost to reconnect to their signal. What surprised him was what responded instead, a cabal signal that seemed to be routed through a ghost based on the analysis. The signal is weak and cutting out between words but he can make out a couple. ‘Cay- designation one eight- retreating- sandstorm- vex forces- not good- backup’s not- survival- something stupid- if’ A long pause, he would have worried the call cut out if the signal hadn’t stayed connected ‘-over and out.’

Cayde tossed the cards onto the table. What’s the play here 6. You know that they’re capable but if they’re getting ambushed enough to have asked for backup... They’re right about the backup not getting there. The closest guardians on the field are in another underground bunker halfway across Mars and that doesn’t account for navigating through the sandstorm- ship or sparrow. He went through the scenarios that could happen or how he could help. He came to two conclusions sending someone from the Tower or perhaps going himself, he does have the fastest ship in the hangar after all. He’d get Ikora to cover his detail even if it means a favor or two. “Where do you think you’re going Cayde?” Zavala’s voice reached him as he cleared the stairs.

“Out,” he turned to Ikora as he neared the exit “Cover for me? I’ll get you that one record that you’ve been needing. Venus right?” He knew she was going to say yes regardless, she probably knew what or who was at stake if he was going out personally. She knew that soft spot he had and used it from time to time. The guardian was one of her warlocks after all. With a nod from Ikora, Cayde took off towards the hanger. He’ll make it in time, he has to.


End file.
